


Hey Brother

by Hoehoehoelt



Category: Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood Magic, Comfort, Gen, Hurt, Injury, Mild Self Harm, My oc’s, Other, Shock, Siblings, Trauma, friend’s oc’s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoehoehoelt/pseuds/Hoehoehoelt
Summary: He only wanted to help. He hadn’t even been thinking at the time! How was Adair Lavellan supposed to know that trying to protect his loved ones would end with him being seriously hurt and on the run with his adopted siblings from the very organisation they had tried to create?





	Hey Brother

It was meant to be harmless. He was only trying to help.

 

They had been cornered by crazed Templars, even with the eight of them they were no match for the double of that amount. They were being cut down one by one, or being forced to retreat.

 

So Adair made a drastic decision. He couldn’t lose his family again.

 

He withdrew a dagger from his belt. He didn’t have much time, a templar knight was advancing on him quickly, shield raised to block lightening attacks and desperate staff swings. He had Adair backed up against the wall. He raised his sword above his head, ready to bring it down on the young mage.

 

...Only he never did. Because Adair had been quicker. In a matter of seconds the small elf had slashed a deep wound down his wrist, and let out a might cry as he used the blood infused magic steadily beginning to flow from the cut and twist and twirl in the air, to throw the templar back and into the nearest wall, killing him immediately upon impact.

 

He just couldn’t stop. They were hurting his friends! The templar charging Haleir, they exploded from the inside out. The one trying to sneak up on The Iron Bull who was trying to keep Taralyn’s back covered, began to scream as his mind started to feel as if it was being torn apart. When he heard Siona shrieking in fear, he did not hesitate in disposing of her foe. No templar was going to touch his precious little sister. Soon twenty were down to ten, and ten was down to two. Cassandra and Varric easily disposed of them, and Adair huffed out a breath, walking over to rejoin the group.

 

Only to hear Cassandra scream ‘’Maleficar!’’, and then he was on the ground. Screaming in agony, body writhing and clutching at the ground beneath him desperately. He felt as if he was on  _ fire  _ the blood in his veins surely having caught aflame. Perhaps the lyrium in them, lyrium was a flammable substance. That must have been why he was in so much pain. He wanted it to stop  _ needed _ it too. No matter how much he begged and cried, the pain wouldn’t cease.

 

‘’What the hell do you think you’re doing?!’’

 

Hal let out a mighty anger induced cry as he lunged at Cassandra. It was obvious who was doing this to his little brother, the blue aura surrounding her and highlighting her features a clear indicator that she was using her seeker abilities to subdue Adair. Haleir was just in range to take a swipe at her neck with his staff, but was suddenly hoisted up and off of the ground by a pair of muscled arms.

 

‘’Easy there boss.”

 

It was Bull. Hal cried out in frustration, immediately beginning to struggle in his grip. Cassandra was hurting Adair! He couldn’t just let her do that! When he turned his head to look at where his brother and sister, he saw that Taralyn also still had his weapon drawn, waiting for Hal’s cue it would seem like, and Siona was kneeling on the ground next to Adair, attempting to pin him lest he harm himself more.

 

“Stop it Cassandra! He hasn’t done anything wrong!”

 

Taralyn growled through his teeth, a fire spell charging at the tip of his staff. The eldest elf was well aware of the chantry stigma against blood magic, but Adair has only been trying to protect  _ them _ . This treatment was uncalled for.

 

Cassandra was unwilling to listen though. Instead she only intensified her ability, and Adair screamed and screamed until his throat was completely raw. He was too weak to even struggle against Siona, his body convulsing at the sharp pains stabbing throughout his being. He had never felt anything so  _ painful _ in his life.

 

“Seeker, the kid has had eno-“

 

“Silence!!!”

 

It had seemed Varric was going to try to reason with her, feeling conflicted about all of this. Sure blood magic was “bad” but they would have died otherwise. Cassandra was unwilling to hear it though.

 

So Haleir did the only thing he could think of in that moment.

 

He inhaled deeply, before letting out an ear shattering scream.

 

The pain, anger, and sorrow behind it was enough for his mana to fuel and within a few seconds, everyone but his fellow mages had been flung back twenty feet at the  _ least _ . Bull’s grip on him loosened completely, but he was strong enough to survive the initial blast and not be too stunned. Hal hit the ground with a soft thud, and immediately tried to go to Adair.

 

But, Bull’s hand on his arm stopped him. When the brown haired elf looked up at the qunari man he had been beginning to know, his one remaining eye was full of worry, reluctance, and...Determination…

 

Hal on the other hand stared him down, and yanked his hand back. Charging a lightning spell in his fist should Bull try anything.

 

“If you give a shit about me at  _ all, _ let me go. I do not recommend making an enemy of me,  _ The  _ Iron Bull…”

 

Bull made no further move to stop the Dalish, and Hal nodded briefly. Both he and Taralyn got up at the same time, and rushed over to the pale elf still lying on the floor. He was no longer under the effects of Cassandra’s spell, but the after effects were...Not good. And he was steadily losing blood through the wound on his arm.

 

They didn’t exactly have time to stop and treat him though. Hal went to try and pick up Adair, but Taralyn stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. A silent exchange was passed between twins, and Tara was the one to lift the smaller elf into is arms, cradling him close and tucking his head against his chest. Adair whimpered at even the slightest of touches, and weakly begged Taralyn to stop touching him in between sobs and hiccuping breaths. It pained Taralyn to force him to do this, but there was no other alternative. It was also very reminiscent of that day four summers ago…

 

Hal grabbed Siona’s hand, and took off into the thicket of trees just a few short strides ahead. There, they would be safe.

 

For the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> Haleir, Taralyn, and Siona belong to aly-the-writer ^^  
> Adair and Nico belong to me  
> Everyone else belongs to Bioware
> 
> Thanks for letting me borrow them!


End file.
